The Legend of the Future: OcaLorean of Time
by Time Travelling Echidna
Summary: Link gets sucked out of Ocarina of Time and is transported into Hy Valley, California. What's he gonna do when he switches with Marty McFly?
1. The Legend of the Future!

The Legend of the Future: OcaLorean of Time  
  
This is the type of crazy thing you think of when you watch Back to the Future while playing Ocarina of Time. Here's the scoop: The characters from Ocarina of Time are going to get sucked into the Back to the Future universe and get stuck there. How will they return? I don't know yet, but anyway, to find out what happened to Marty, go read Back to the Zelda: DeLocarina of Time. I don't own BTTF or Zelda, so I'll just start the story now...

* * *

The young boy that would eventually become the Hero of Time walked into the cave. He saw nothing but rocks, rocks, and more rocks. His thoughts of just abandoning the whole stupid thing were interrupted by his fairy, Navi, flying into his face and yelling "Hey, listen!" Was it really worth it to risk his life for a stupid rock that he'd bring back to Zelda? Link waited for an answer from Navi, since she did have the habit of reading his mind about these stupid things, but she didn't tell him anything. Link was just about sick of all of the stupid stuff that he had to do, from taking out Mido's laundry–oh, that was sick, to getting these stupid jewels from everyone after he nearly died! Even the stupid Deku Tree sent him in to kill Gohma when he was going to die anyway! Why did he even bother? Link knew that Zelda said he was somewhat of a prophecy come true, so he just kept going. He got through Dodongo's Cavern quickly and got to its boss: King Dodongo. The gigantic fire-breathing dinosaur was pretty easy at first, in fact, the bombs that Link threw into his mouth got sucked in just as he was about to breathe fire. It didn't take much to beat him, and Link got his Heart Container, healing all of his wounds and allowing him to take more damage before he felt cruddy. Surely now he'd be able to get into the Sacred Realm and protect the Triforce from Ganondorf. But nooooo, Navi said that there was one more, in Zora's Domain. Link was just about sick of having Navi floating around his head and asking stupid questions by now as he trudged down the mountain to the river. Fortunately, the river wasn't all that long, and it didn't take him forever to get to its source. The Triforce was on the ground again, just like it had been everywhere in Zelda's castle, so Link figured that he should play Zelda's Lullaby. He ran into the Domain after the waterfall slowed down, and went straight to see King Zora. Obviously Link didn't have to get something for him before he got the Spiritual Stone, right? Wrong! The stupid gigantic fish wouldn't stop talking about his daughter, Ruto, and how he didn't know where she was. Link looked around for him when another Zora asked for his help and eventually got a Silver Scale for his help afterwards. Link ventured off to Lake Hylia through the cave at the bottom of the waterfall with Navi close behind, and under the water he saw a bottle. Now, the bottle wasn't really that useful for him, but the note inside was. Now he knew where Ruto was and he could get her so King Zora would give him the Zora's Sapphire! Long story short, Link found her in Jabu-Jabu's belly, beat the Boss, Barinade, and got the Sapphire from Ruto. Ah, yes, Ruto, the creepy fish girl, how weird she was with her freaky fins on her arms. Sure, it looked nice on other Zoras, but Ruto was just creepy. Oooh, just thinking about her gave him the creeps. Link didn't like to overstay his welcome, as well as his tunic, since Ruto was being very straightforward about her feelings in more ways than one. Link hightailed it out of Zora's Domain and went back down the river so he could get to Hyrule Castle and see Zelda before the sun went down. As much as he didn't like Zelda, Ruto was twenty times worse, and Link would only have to protect the Sacred Realm from Ganondorf, swinging his sword once in a while at intruders to repel them. Little did he know that as he was about to enter the town, Zelda came riding out on a horse with Impa. They seemed worried, and Zelda tossed Link a blue ocarina. Her aim was way off, though, and it sailed straight into the moat, thus hiding it from the next person who came by, their pursuer: Ganondorf.  
  
"Tell me, where did the people on the white horse go?" he asked. "What's the matter boy, can't you speak?"  
  
Link backed away at the evil in the Ganondorf's voice. He knew something was wrong, so he took out his sword.  
  
"Ah, a courageous young lad you are." Ganondorf continued. "I'll teach you one day not to stand up to the likes of me, but for now, farewell!"  
  
Link ran worriedly to the blue object in the moat to pick it up after Ganondorf was gone. It was still there, thankfully, and Link picked it up. It was the instrument that would change the boy's life forever. It was the Ocarina of Time.  
  
"Link, if you get this message, it means that I am no longer here." Zelda said through the Ocarina, "This song is the song you will use to open the Door of Time and protect the Sacred Realm."  
  
Link heard the notes come out of the Ocarina by themselves, and then he played along with the song. The Song of Time seemed so familiar to him, like he had heard it before many times, but he had a mission to accomplish: To protect the Triforce. He ran to the Temple of Time to do what he was told, thankful that now, nobody could bother him, he'd be alone. He ran into the doors of the sacred temple and placed the three Spiritual Stones in their place just as it said to. He took out his Ocarina, and his destiny was fulfilled. He played the Song of Time and the door opened, revealing another room. Inside, the blade of evil's bane, the Master Sword, was waiting for him in its pedestal. Link thought that there had to be some sort of catch, some sort of boss he had to fight, just to get the Master Sword. He approached cautiously, making sure that every step he took up the stairs wasn't booby-trapped. He placed his hands on the sword's handle, and using all of his might, pulled the Master Sword out. He saw that the dark Triforce markings on the floor started to glow white, and suddenly, everything went black... 


	2. Ruto, Is That You?

The Legend of the Future: OcaLorean of Time: Chapter 2: Ruto, Is That You?  
  
Now it's time for me to continue my Ocarina in BTTF crossover. Thank God that that stupid project is done with! Just to clarify, Doc and Marty won't be meeting Link for quite a while, so just wait. It's all going to be revealed to you eventually. So, anyway, I don't own Zelda or BTTF; let's get going with the story!

* * *

Wednesday, June 11, 1986, 11:02 AM.

* * *

"Link! Link, get up!"  
  
Link, the future Hero of Time rolled in his sleep. He heard a familiar female voice, almost like water, Wait– water?  
  
"Link, I told you to wake up!"  
  
"Oh, come on, five more minutes!"  
  
"Link, listen to what your mother says." A familiar voice came from the same room as the other voice. It sounded like the Great Deku Tree, but he was dead, wasn't he? "Wait, wait..." Link thought, "My mom? I don't have a mom..." Link opened his eyes. This wasn't the Kokiri forest, or even the Temple of Time! Where was he? He was about to get up out of his bed when a Zora burst through the door.  
  
"Link, this is the last time!" Ruto shouted as she opened the door. "Your breakfast's getting cold!"  
  
Ruto walked away from her warning to Link, but all Link could do was stare at his door, open-mouthed. It– it couldn't be Ruto! He was just having a dream! A very... intense... dream. He looked down on himself, surprised and relieved that he still had his green tunic on. "At least I'm not wearing some crazy life preserver," he thought. "Oh, well, at least I'll get some good breakfast today."  
  
Link walked out of his room and down the hall, to find amazingly that it was the Deku Tree who spoke to him earlier. Link then turned to the other side of the kitchen table, finding Darunia and Nabooru sitting in the seats that Ruto and the Deku Tree didn't take up. Link really didn't like this now, and he voiced his opinion rather frankly.  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
"It's breakfast, Link." Darunia said, "What, did you sleep in your clothes again?"  
  
"Darunia, you know me, you even gave me the Goron's Ruby. Of course I slept in my clothes!"  
  
"Link, it's nothing to get upset over." Nabooru said, "It's like you don't even remember us!"  
  
"First of all, I don't even know who you are!" Link yelled at Nabooru, "And second, you're acting like we're related! The only family I've ever had was the Kokiri!"  
  
"Link, son, I know you're going through some strange times lately, after all, since Dr. Rauru gave you that game for your birthday two days ago..." the Deku Tree trailed off.  
  
"Wait, Rauru?" Link interrupted as he thought "The ancient Hylian sage of Light? Oh, Jeez, I've gotta see him!"  
  
"Link! You didn't eat your breakfast!" Ruto called after him while he ran out the door.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Link yelled back, "I've gotta see Rauru!" 


	3. Good Evening, Dr Rauru

Chapter 3: Good Evening, Dr. Rauru  
  
Well, since I've gotten nothing but positive reviews, (which is not a reason for anyone to send negative ones for no reason) I will continue with the Legend of the Future! Even though I don't own them. Back to the Future and Zelda, I mean. But I do own the actual Ocarina of Time! I just got it in the mail. Well, now let's get back to Link.

* * *

"Wait, Darunia, before I leave," Link said, "Could you give me directions to Dr. Rauru's house?"  
  
"You forgot already, Link? He's on the other side of town, on Daphnes Nohasen Hyrule Street."  
  
"Right. Thanks Darunia."  
  
"Don't forget to pick up Mom's present at the Twinrova Pines Mall!"  
  
"Okay, Darunia. What was it again, anyway?"  
  
"Link!" Darunia yelled in surprise before waving him over, and then whispering in his ear. "You know, it's that one sapphire necklace she's been looking at."  
  
"Oh, right, gotcha." Link replied before once again heading off to Doc Rauru's place. He had to find out what was going on, and just what happened to catapult him into this strange world.  
  
"Rauru!" Link yelled as he banged on the door of the house that the town had directed him to. "Rauru, open up! It's me, Link, the Hero of Time!"  
  
"Link!" Rauru said as he opened the door, sweat dripping off of his face. "Thank Din I've found you. Listen, you need to meet me tonight at the Twinrova Pines Mall, my latest experiment is almost ready, and I only need to put the finishing touches on it."  
  
"Rauru, this may sound strange, but we don't belong here!" Link yelled.  
  
"Link, what's wrong? Is my present, that one video game, still working, or did you break it?"  
  
"Rauru! Listen to me!" Link yelled, pushing the unknowing Light Sage up to the wall, "I'm from Hyrule. I came here using an Ocarina that you created! Now I need your help to get us all back to the kingdom of Hyrule."  
  
"Link, that's what I wanted to show you at the mall tonight: this!" Rauru pulled a grey tarp off of a small vehicle–a DeLorean. It sparkled blue all over, almost as if it was made of porcelain, and inside, Link saw what he was looking for: the Triforce!  
  
"Rauru, how did you get the entire Triforce without getting into the Sacred Realm?"  
  
"Well, it's a long story," Rauru said embarrassedly, "But I stole it from some Mushroom nationalists. They wanted me to make their wish come true, but I took the Triforce and in turn gave them a shoddy copy made out of brass!"  
  
"Brass, Rauru! You can't just do that! We need to get back to Hyrule! Ganondorf promised that he'd get the Triforce no matter what, and if you've got it just out there glowing in this blue thing, he could steal it at any time!"  
  
"Well, tonight at the Twinrova Pines Mall, we'll be able to protect it from him, just as soon as we go to the future!"  
  
Rauru and Link started to work on Rauru's DeLorean, to finish it up in time for the experiment, but unknown to them, a dark figure was lurking outside of Rauru's lab. "So..." he said with a smile on his greenish face, "Doc Rauru's got the Triforce..." 


	4. Testing the OcaLorean

Chapter 4: Testing the OcaLorean  
  
Yes, welcome back to The Legend of the Future: OcaLorean of Time. Don't worry about being confused, all you have to do is watch Back to the Future and everything will become... clear. I know that the DeLorean isn't blue like the Ocarina of Time, but still, in the parallel story to this, Back to the Zelda: DeLocarina of Time, the DeLocarina is stainless steel. Remember, everything is switched. And I mean it. Everything.

* * *

Link was getting situated in his new room for the time being, constantly looking around and noticing new things, like a poster of a band called "Huey Lewis and the News" on the wall. Since he didn't have his Ocarina with him, and he knew that playing music–any music–would help him to relax in this new dimension. Waiting for the time that Rauru has specified to leave his house and get to Twinrova Pines Mall was a complete drag. He turned on the radio, but heard nothing but strange, loud music coming from it. All that did for him was to aggravate the headache he had. He saw that the person who was the original resident of this room, or was it him, had a strange instrument. He picked it up, and plucked at the strings for a few minutes. Soon enough, Link was actually able to play a few songs that were familiar to him on his Ocarina, such as Saria's Song. It sounded different, yet the same. All he knew was that it had the same effect.  
  
"Hello?" the guitar said out of its strings.  
  
"Um, hi, Saria?" Links replied to the guitar. Though he had talked to the Ocarina many times before coming to this place, it still felt strange to talk to an instrument which he didn't know what it was.  
  
"Who is this?" the guitar answered back. Apparently Saria didn't recognize Link like Rauru did. Maybe it had something to do with this alternate world. Maybe if he gave her a gentle reminder, she'd remember. "It's me, Link!"  
  
"Link, as in Link Strauss from back in 1955? How've you been?"  
  
"No, no." Link said, not yet knowing just what she was talking about. "Link, Ruto's uh... son."  
  
"Oh. Okay. How has Ruto been, anyway?"  
  
"She's been fine. Uh, well, I've gotta go, but it's been nice talking to you again, Saria." And with that, Link disconnected the guitar. Being that it was already 12:28, Link got onto the strange board with wheels that would have to serve as Epona in this world, and took off for Twinrova Pines Mall.  
  
At Twinrova Pines Mall, Link saw just why it was called that: the two pine trees on the sign weren't green, but instead the left one was red and the right one was blue. At least it made sense. Link took his skateboard and walked down to the parking lot, where Rauru and the OcaLorean were waiting.  
  
"Link, I hope that you're ready for this." Rauru handed him a camera. "I want you to document this experiment for me."  
  
"Rauru, how do you know that this car will actually travel through time?" Link asked after he had set up the camera.  
  
"Just a hunch, that's all. Okay, here we go." Rauru put the car into automatic drive, and used his remote control to send it to the other side of the parking lot, speed it up, and then let it go. Unknown to them, Ganon was waiting behind the mall's sign, looking for the perfect moment to strike. He too saw the Ocarina-colored DeLorean speed towards Rauru and Link, nearly hitting them both before it flashed a bright blue and disappeared! Bewildered at the sight of a car like that disappearing into thin air, Ganon changed back into his human form, Ganondorf. He was going to find out just what Rauru did, and get the Triforce to wish on.  
  
"What did I tell you?" Rauru shouted, "That's the Triforce's power!"  
  
Link looked at where the OcaLorean had been, and realized just what happened. Rauru had made time travel possible, using nothing more than a strangely colored DeLorean and the Triforce. Link knew that this definitely had something to do with the Ocarina of Time, and that now he'd have to somehow get it back with the OcaLorean.  
  
"Rauru! That's what I've been saying, you have to help me and the rest of the people in this town get back to our homes in Hyrule! You have the only way!"  
  
"Well, Link, if it's that important, I can just let you wish on the Triforce as soon as the time machine makes it back from its–" Rauru looked at his watch and with a gasp, grabbed Link and pulled him out of the way before the OcaLorean crashed into the both of them. Rauru put the auto parking brake on as fast as he could, and he stopped the OcaLorean mere inches before it crashed into a light pole.  
  
"That turned out better than I expected." Link sarcastically said, now loathing the craziness this universe had. He walked slowly over to the OcaLorean, ready to wish them all back to their own universes, when suddenly, a sword blocked his entry to the car.  
  
"Going somewhere, boy?" the owner of the sword said, "I told you I'd show you what happens if you mess with me, kid."  
  
Link reached behind his back to try to ward off Ganondorf, but when he put his left hand over his shoulder all he pulled back was his green tunic. "Bwahaha!" Ganondorf laughed, "A hero without a sword! You're no hero, and this is now my DeLorean. Farewell, 'Hero of Time!'"  
  
"Link, stop him!" Rauru yelled as Ganondorf got into the OcaLorean. Link grabbed at Ganondorf, but it was to no avail. Ganondorf used his immense power to knock Link back to the pavement and drove off, accelerating to 88 miles per hour and disappearing to an unknown time. 


	5. An Alternate Hy Valley

Chapter 5: An Alternate Hy Valley  
  
I've kind of neglected this for a while. Oops.  
  
Ech: I'd say "Oops"! What have you been doing, TTE?  
  
You know, normal stuff, like... writing other fanfics. I really need to stop getting inspired like this.  
  
Roo: Well, there's no harm in having a jillion fanfics.  
  
Platypous: Or getting buried with a jillion dollars.  
  
Wex: Or having a supposed 'jillion' different disclaimers saying that you don't own Zelda or BTTF.  
  
Enough with the jillions already, guys! Let's get to the story!

* * *

Link woke up the next morning to the smell Rauru's nearly 30-year-old cooking and his own Burger King meal. "Link, you're awake!" the Light Sage yelled when he saw the hero stir. "I need to show you something!"  
  
"Rauru, I already saw your time machine." Link complained. It had already been a pretty hectic month for him, and the worst part was that nobody even knew that it happened! He sat down at Rauru's rickety table and began to eat the strange food that Rauru had apparently made for him.  
  
"No, it's not that. I found several things inside of it after I found Ganondorf running out from it."  
  
"What are they?" Link asked as Rauru brought a bag from the machine. "These." He said as he brought the bag to Link for his examination. Link shuffled through various receipts and other scraps of paper for something that he was familiar with. He picked up one receipt. "Gray's Sports Almanac" was in the Item column, with the price coming in at a whopping 20,000 rupees. Another similar receipt showed that Ganondorf was using the OcaLorean for quite a while; it said "Hover Conversion–3,999,995 rupees!" The next receipt he saw, one with a paper construction instead of a strange blue plastic, said that Ganondorf had bought many things, among which were brand new shoes, 50,000 rupees worth of jewelry, and an entire hotel for himself. What Link found next shocked him to the bone: Ganondorf had bought the Ocarina of Time! Link shuffled through the bag some more to see if it was there, somehow forgotten by Ganondorf, but it was to no avail. He had the Ocarina. Link had failed his mission to Zelda.  
  
"Hey now, don't look so down, Link." Rauru said comfortingly. "Since we have the OcaLorean, we can just go back in time to fix this."  
  
"Rauru, he has the Ocarina!" Link yelled, "That's the only thing that could keep him from the Sacred Realm!"  
  
"That's exactly why we're going to invade his little "Pleasure Paradise" and get it back, Link." Rauru looked at the hero with knowledgeable eyes. "Link, remember when you reached for your Master Sword?"  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't– Hey, wait, you don't even know it exists!"  
  
"But I do, Link." Rauru stated with sorrow in his eyes. "Somehow, we were transported to this world, and everyone in Hyrule's memories erased, except for yours and Ganondorf's, being replaced by memories of this world. See," Rauru pointed at the OcaLorean, "The Triforce is gone. Ganondorf must have scattered it across the ages when he tried to make a wish to destroy you on it."  
  
"So let's get over there and find out when they are!"  
  
Rauru flew the OcaLorean over the roof of Ganondorf's castle-like Pleasure Paradise and let Link out onto it. The plan was that Rauru would wait for Link to come back with the Ocarina, which apparently had some connection to the OcaLorean. "Now, Link, you do know how to play that Ocarina, don't you?"  
  
"I learned in Hyrule. There's no way I could've forgotten how to play over two days." Link took the makeshift sword that Rauru had constructed before they left and strapped it to his back behind the shield that he was given as well. "I'll play the Song of Time when I need you."  
  
"Good luck, Link. For both of our futures." Link walked away from Rauru's OcaLorean and opened the door to the roof. He watched the door slam shut after him. Now there was no turning back.  
  
Link opened the door to the floor closest to him. "27th Floor" it read. He walked out into the hallway and over to the first open room he could find. Inside of it, two Gerudos were sitting in a hot tub with Ganondorf himself in the middle. Ganondorf looked different from when Link saw him in Hyrule and even at the Twinrova Pines Mall. His orange hair was longer than before, and he seemed to be adjusting nicely to his wealth.  
  
"This is my favorite part!" he yelled to the two Gerudos. On a small box across from him, he appeared in some sort of speech. "I just wanna say one thing:" the Ganondorf in the box said, "Din bless Hy Valley."  
  
"Ha ha ha!" Ganondorf laughed, "Look at that crowd! They actually believed me!"  
  
"Party's over, Ganon." Link said smoothly as he smashed the TV with his sword.  
  
"So, the Hero of Time wants to have a swordfight with me?" Ganondorf laughed again. "Well then, I'll just get ready."  
  
"No, Ganon, not a swordfight. The Ocarina of Time."  
  
"Ocarina of Time?" the Gerudos murmured. "The young girl Zelda's prized possession?"  
  
"Well, you heard him, girls," Ganondorf said while shooting a death glare at Link. "The party's over."

"Well, Hero, I see you've delved deep into my history since I came back." Ganondorf smirked at Link. "I'd have to say that that's an illegal invasion of privacy you've done there."  
  
"And what about stealing Rauru's time machine, Ganondorf?" Link replied, his eyes unmoving from Ganondorf's right hand. "You stole that without a thought about breaking a law."  
  
"Only a minor thing I've done, Link." Ganondorf opened a safe behind him. "Now, you want the Ocarina, hmm?  
  
Ganondorf brought out the small blue instrument that Link had carried throughout Hyrule from the safe. He held it in his hands for a while, chanting something in Hylian, before showing it to Link. Link grabbed for it, but before he could touch its porcelain surface, Ganondorf returned it to his own hands. "I suppose you're wondering where the Triforce went, aren't you?" Link nodded. "Well, you'll have to find it, as well as your beloved Master Sword."  
  
"Well, Ganondorf, you've forgotten one thing: What the hell is that?"  
  
Ganondorf looked behind him towards the wall, and when he turned around, he was so caught by the surprise of Link swinging his sword that the Ocarina flew out of his hands and into Link's. Link ran out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him, but Ganondorf was close behind, pulling out his own sword to get the Ocarina back. Link ran back the way he came and back to the roof, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible.  
  
Ganondorf rushed into the stairwell, closing on Link. He looked around to see if he had gone to the first floor in an escape attempt, and he heard the door above him. With a malicious smile, Ganondorf walked up the stairs to the roof to join Link and to get rid of that pest once and for all.  
  
"Come on, Rauru, where are you?" Link yelled to the sky. Behind him, footsteps approached, and his sword was drawn from its sheath before the intruder took even a second step.  
  
"I asked you for a swordfight, hero." Ganondorf said. "Accept your destiny."  
  
"And what if I don't, Ganondorf?"  
  
"My magic gets a new target."  
  
"What about the Sages, Ganondorf? They could find out who killed me with their own magic."  
  
"I've taken care of them already. Besides, they never figured out what killed the Deku Tree."  
  
"You..." Link was overwhelmed by his anger, swinging his sword at Ganondorf before thinking.  
  
"Wrong answer, boy." Ganondorf sent Link flying back towards the edge of the roof. "Don't think that my magic isn't limitless. I have all the power I need!"  
  
"You don't have one power, Ganondorf." Link said while he tried to free himself from the grasp of Ganondorf's dark magic. "The power of Time!" Link jumped off the building and fell down below Ganondorf's eyes. Ganondorf chuckled at the Hero of Time's stupidity, silently saying "Idiot." He put his sword back into its sheath, preparing for a slew of lies he'd fire at the media, when suddenly, out of nowhere, Link was standing in midair, playing the Ocarina, floating higher and higher until the OcaLorean came into view. Ganondorf yelled as the door opened up and slammed him right in the face, knocking him out as Link got into the passenger side door. "You'll never believe this, Rauru!" he yelled. "We have to go to the future!"  
  
As the OcaLorean flew away from Ganondorf's hotel, the evil Gerudo man stirred again, pulling a small book from his robes. Chanting again in Hylian, Ganondorf and the book soon disappeared from sight in Hy Valley, bound for an unknown place.

* * *

Roo: Ooh! Cliffhangery! I just love my word!  
  
Antiech: Good, then keep it to yourself. Love it somewhere else.  
  
Antiroo: !yregnahffilC !hoO I love speaking backwards!  
  
Princess Aquaech: Well, review and TTE will do more of both the Legend of the Future and Back to the Zelda. More reviews make TTE write fast. The faster he writes, the faster you get two stories to read! 


End file.
